


【九辫】美人慵骨

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 九辫儿 - Fandom, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: Notes:*4k的老夫老妻闺房D/s游戏，反正我觉得特别爽。*警察郎x杀手辫儿（其实人设不重要。*梗来自《脔/仙》中的一章。*OOC是我的，他们是彼此的。*除夕快乐，我超恶劣，希望吃得开心。勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。======
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 41





	【九辫】美人慵骨

正文：

张云雷在睡梦中翻了个身，柔顺的丝绸凉被被他的动作带的滑了下去，露出一大片被遮盖的雪白肌肤来，上面布满了情欲过后的点点红痕，衬着黑色床单铺就的大床，又禁欲又色情。许是他的动作稍微大了些，床头的锁链被扯紧。手臂长的银色细链隐没在美人颈间，被动作扯住了两指宽的项圈，小惩似地勒了人一下。

睡美人不满地睁开眼睛，伸手往右边拍了拍，却拍了个空。

“九郎？”他睁开眼睛，眨了两下眼立刻神智清明。他从床头柜上抓过来项圈的钥匙，很快地解开了束缚，翻身下床。

只不过没料到的是，他双脚刚触地，膝盖就软软地弯了下去，跪坐在地上，似乎完全使不上力气。

他的第一反应是自己昨晚回家之前在什么地方被人下了药，现在才发作。可他试着活动了一下全身的肌肉，却发现只有小腿不听使唤，软绵绵的。

于是他坐在铺了软软地毯的卧室地板上，倒也不着急，慢悠悠地从手边不远的床头柜地下摸出来一个什么黑色金属状的东西，压在手掌底下。

卧室的门咔嗒一声开了。

熟悉的青草香水气息慢慢溢散鼻尖，他松了口气，又把压在手底下的东西慢慢放回去。杨九郎弯下腰，手臂从他的膝弯穿过将人打横抱起，出了卧室将他放在客厅的沙发上，自己坐在他身边，拉过他的一只腿细细端详。

张云雷这才意识到自己的腿上被覆了厚厚的一层粉色脂膏，还散发着淡淡的玫瑰香气。他略微睁大了双眼，试探地捏了捏自己的小腿，果不其然地感受到一手酥软。

“慵骨？”

杨九郎也捏了捏他的腿，觉着差不多了，便点了点头。

“你上哪儿找的这东西？”张云雷挑了挑眉，语气里有点不可置信。

慵骨是一味软膏，抹在腿上便能让腿变得再无力气，失去行走的能力，从此只能被男人抱在怀里*。这都是他们睡前阅读的小读物看见的奇药，张云雷那天嘟囔了一声有意思，没想到被爱人听了进去。

“我让我那朋友调的，无非一点松弛剂之类的药物。”他凑上前，把张云雷搂进怀里。对方似乎想踹他两脚，终究是没使上力气，反倒软绵绵的像是在挠痒，“没事，效力不到一天，试了好多遍了，没有副作用。”

“你那朋友？人家一根正苗红的好法医，你就让他干这个？”张云雷被他气笑了，伸出食指去点他的额头，“成天脑子里都在想什么？”

“想你。”杨九郎也不恼，抬头去咬他的指尖。他的爱人拿了那么多年枪，指腹却依旧柔软细腻，白白嫩嫩，仿如少女。

张云雷最受不了他突如其来的情话，整个人唰一下从脸颊红到耳朵根。他把手指抽出来，恶狠狠地点了一下杨九郎的脑门，却因为被闹得没有力气而看起来似调情。

“乖，饿了么？”杨九郎捉住他的手指，轻轻吻了一下，然后把他抱起来走向厨房，“我去给你做饭，想吃什么？”

“皮蛋瘦肉粥，”张云雷垂着眼帘，看着杨九郎把自己放在厨房边的薄毯上，用一根细细的链子连在他的项圈上，把他拴在门边，“要葱花不要香菜。”

“好，再来一张手撕饼？”杨九郎抓紧机会投喂，他可是花了好久才把这人给什么喜欢不喜欢的都吃的毛病给改了过来。他的爱人的胃前半辈子受了大罪，得慢慢调养。  
“行。”张云雷调整了一下链子的位置，顺着它的走势趴在毯子上，打了个哈欠。他习惯了在家里赤身裸体，杨九郎又一直把家里的地毯薄毯都弄的又柔软又暖和，倒也一点儿不冷不难受。

他昨晚累了半宿，这会儿困劲没过去，趴在毯子上不知不觉的就睡着了，直到闻到粥的淡淡香味才朦朦胧胧地睁开眼。

杨九郎把他的链子取下来，抱着他与他一起坐在餐桌前。他把小碗里的粥放在桌边，用瓷勺盛了半勺，吹了吹，喂到张云雷唇边。张云雷曾经很强烈地反对过杨九郎钟爱的喂食play，坚称这让自己感觉变成了一个废人。可惜他奈何不过自己的主人，挣扎了几天也就让他去了。

他不知道杨九郎对让他吃饭的执念从哪儿来，自然不能理解。

其实杨九郎只是害怕他之前查出来的胃炎会恶化而已。他太了解自己的爱人了，在人的基本生理功能里，吃饭睡觉估计是这人舍弃最多的两项。

一小碗温热的瘦肉粥就着鲜香的饼，被两个人你一口我一口的吃完。暖暖的早饭下肚，张云雷似乎心情好了很多，抓着杨九郎的衬衫领口，不知道在发呆想些什么。

“好不容易放个假，你也不爱出门，在家里想干点儿什么？”杨九郎把人放在椅子上，自己收拾了碗筷，回来问他。

张云雷无奈地瞪了他一眼：“你问我？你不是很有主意？”

他晃悠着两条使不上劲儿的长腿，玫瑰的香气还能依稀散到鼻尖。

杨九郎干咳了一声，然后变魔术一样变出来一叠卡牌一样的东西。张云雷给了他一个“奇了”的眼神，心领神会地从里面抽出来一张。杨九郎喜欢玩各种各样的角色扮演的游戏，连不同种类的角色卡牌都做了一套。平时想玩的时候，就从里面抽一张出来玩。不过以前向来是他先想玩什么就选哪张，还没有这种让张云雷来选的时候。

他把那张卡牌翻过来拍在桌子上，上面赫然写着：“波斯国王和他的间谍夫人。”

张云雷额角跳动。

“这都什么玩意？你什么时候买的？”

他看着杨九郎从他们家跟卧室一般大的衣帽间里拿出来一套薄纱制成的衣服，摊在刚收拾好的餐桌上，旁边放着一把闪着银光的薄薄匕首。那件衣服上淡黄色的薄纱根本遮不住什么，更别提背上还特意制作了一个巨大的镂空。几个银色的束环放在旁边，他不用看都知道是干什么的。

嘴上是这么吐槽，张云雷还是看着拎起那件衣服，又十分嫌弃地瞥了一眼，然后伸出手让杨九郎慢慢往他身上套。

浅色的薄纱能把人的身体盖个七七八八，却不能阻挡男人炽热的视线穿透它。银色的束环被杨九郎用刻意放慢了的动作一点一点套在他的手腕脚踝和大腿根，冰凉的金属质感摩擦过身体，带来一阵阵的战栗。

“你快点儿。”张云雷撇了撇嘴，推了推男人的肩膀。

可是好不容易得了一个玩耍机会的人怎么好就这么放过他。被慵骨抹过后的小腿变得粉红温热，反而更加渴求金属圈能带来的那一瞬间清凉。张云雷没力气提起小腿去踹他，杨九郎就刚好得了空，边给人套上束缚圈，边捏着他小腿上因为松弛剂而软下来的肌肉，

弹性很好，让他爱不释手。

穿好装束的杀手看上去危险又色情。明明背在身后的右手里面拿了一把削铁如泥的锋利匕首可以随时取人性命，身上却被恶劣的波斯国王加了无数大大小小的束缚，黑色的皮质项圈象征着人脔宠的身份，大腿和脚踝处的金属圈随时可以被锁链合并在一起，成为最坚固的束缚。

杨九郎把他打理好，然后一个打横把他抱起来，放在了游戏室的地毯上。

他扯了扯连接着项圈的那条银色链子，然后用牵引绳上的皮带拍了拍张云雷的下巴，让他张开嘴，把属于牵引绳的那一端衔进齿间。

那是属于他们独特的信号。

游戏开始。

波斯国的国王坐在独属于自己的王位上，双腿并拢神情忧思。方才他传了自己的小妾前来侍寝，可不知道怎么回事，已经过去了三个小时，本应该在骑他胯间驰骋着的男人还没能前来，弄得他心焦气躁。

正当他想再宣一次的时候，虚掩着的宫殿门终于被推开了。他那模样清秀的小妾乖乖地衔着项圈的牵引绳，压着腰向他正爬过来。

一向自持清高的波斯国王此刻也不禁露出一抹最为淫邪的笑容——他的小妾只穿了一套薄薄的浅纱，后背漏出一大块镂空的地方来，上面布满了前夜他们颠鸾倒凤留下的淫靡痕迹。而显然那个自打他把人强掳了来就给他用上的药膏格外好，男人的小腿似乎使不上任何力气，粉粉嫩嫩的只能被他抱在怀里，就连有时候被他操得狠了想往前爬也没有心力。

他拍了拍自己的大腿，又解开了裤子的复杂盘扣，示意人赶紧爬过来帮自己纾解欲望。他的小妾果然很乖地加快了爬行的速度，挺翘的臀部一扭一扭，似乎毫不掩饰地在挑战他的自制力。

波斯国王眸色一深，在人爬到跟前的时候弯下腰伸出手，想要将他扯到自己身上。

可就在电光火石之间，一把银色的匕首不知道从哪里出现在了前一秒还乖顺着的男人手上，朝着他的咽喉袭去。

一个沦为脔宠的人终究还是没有身经百战的波斯国王反应敏捷迅速，怒火中烧的国王随手一挡，小妾就吃痛的松开了握着的匕首，偏过头不去看自己行刺失败了的对象。

——不过事实上，就算作为还算小有名气的杀手来讲，张云雷也从未成功袭击过武力值比他高上一筹的杨九郎，甚至还最后被他拐带回了家，以至于他一直都很介怀这件事。

忍耐了许久的欲望不仅没有得到纾解，还被心上人在不防备间捅了一刀，一向说一不二的国王完全受不了如此的侮辱，扯着男人颈间的链子粗暴地把他压在王座上，在人臀间留下了一个深红色的掌印，满意地换得了一声哭叫。

王座上有专门为了国王情趣准备的环扣。他扯过还在大口呼吸的人的项圈，扣在了王座边缘的一个暗扣上，让他只能屈辱地闻嗅方才他坐过的那一片区域。他的手腕和大腿根也被分别固定，只能跪趴在王座上挺翘臀部，全然一个等操的模样。

薄纱做的衣服在暴怒的男人面前恍若无物，被他一手扯开。按照规矩国王的侍妾每天都需要清理和润滑自己，所以国王很轻易地便找到了那个他想念了许久的小口，塞了两根手指进去肆虐。

被欺负了很的人低低地呜咽了一声，想要挣扎着捂住嘴巴也不可能，只能把头埋在自己的臂弯里，感受着越进越深、越进越多的手指。

终于那几根灵活的手指被抽了出去，不过还没等他喘口气，另外一个硬挺了很久的温热物体便贴了上来。

男人绝望地摇着头想要躲开，可最终避无可避，生生地被比手指要粗大一圈的物体闯进身体，直入到最深处。

暴怒的国王早已没有心情和愿望去理会男人的感受，挺着腰照着自己舒服的样子进出，身下人屈辱的哭叫反而成了助兴剂，让他兴奋得更加厉害，恨不得即刻就把他吞吃入腹。

男人失去力气的小腿无助地发着抖，被一个金属圈牢牢禁锢起来的前端颤颤巍巍却得不到释放。他紧紧抿住唇，试图压抑着因为快感而爆发的阵阵喘息，可那样的尝试无一不是失败的，被仇人压在身下羞辱的绝望反而是国王最好的催情药，只能让暴虐进行得更加淋漓尽致罢了。

他体内的敏感点早就被国王摸得一清二楚，此刻也不例外。男人的欲望精准地摩擦过那最能让他舒服的一片地方，没有几下就让他尖叫着要释放，可又都残忍地被金属环控制住，不上不下地吊在半空。

这样的折磨一直持续到了国王在他体内毫无保留的释放。被灌入男人精液的肠壁不自觉地紧缩，似乎要达到高潮——于是他又被人惩罚性地顶弄了几下，然后被颈部和手腕的暗扣被解了开来，男人的性器退出了他的身体，取而代之的是又一个打在臀间的鲜红巴掌印。

杨九郎把他从厚厚软软的地毯上抱起来，让人打横坐在自己大腿上，头倚着自己的肩膀。

他从王座边上的抽屉里拿出来两只银色锁扣，把人大腿间的环扣紧紧锁在一起以后又把他的手拉到背后，用锁扣把手腕上的银色金属环也连接到一起，让他无法自己得到抚慰。

张云雷脱力一般地靠在他的身上，他的身体还在高潮的边缘颤抖，却也只能悬吊在那里等它渐渐平息。他并不觉得这种感觉很难熬，事实上，从他在很多年前第一次对着这个男人跪下的时候，他的身体就不再属于自己了。他从未再掌控过自己的高潮，能不能让男人开心才是他的第一目标。

平日里杨九郎其实很少限制他的体验，尤其是他们在玩情趣游戏的时候。不过也许是这个场景下的刺激，这一次高高在上的国王决定对他的小妾狠一点，毫不犹豫地剥夺了他能够体验极乐的权利。

张云雷反手扯着他的衣角，慢慢地平息自己的欲望。

杨九郎低下头，吻了吻他的唇角，把他搂得紧了些。

“你做得很好，宝贝。你做得很好。”

作为回应，张云雷在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭，鼻尖萦绕着男人运动后的味道。

“我爱你。”他咕哝了一声。

“我也是。”而杨九郎毫不犹豫地回答，“我也爱你。”

-END.


End file.
